Moment of Truth
by august29
Summary: A Spashley one shot


**So this has been bugging me for the past 2 weeks. I had to just write something to go along with this song. It's called Moment of Truth by FM Static you should listen to the song its kick ss. I kinda needed something to distract me of my other fic to..I'm kinda blocked on that one. Anyway I hope you guys like this one. Its just going to be this chapter. So one shot I guess. I would still like reviews on it if y'all dont mimd. Enjoy! :)**

**August **

**Ashley's POV:**

So here I am, on my cliff overlooking LA, at midnight waiting for Spencer to get here. I called her about 20 minutes ago and asked her to meet me here. I've been thinking about this for the last year. About everything that she has done for me and everything she could do for me. She is the most caring, loving, sweet and just all around greatest girl that I have ever met. It's our 3 year anniversary tonight as of 7 minutes ago. I know she remembers, she hasn't let me forget it. Maybe that's because I accidently forgot it last year. She was kinda mad but forgave me after a lot of begging and a promise to make it up to her. Its taken me a whole year to decide I was ready for this. I'll admit I was scared. Scared of our relationship and where it would go. I wasn't one for commitment, I really just didn't want to get hurt or hurt her which was a strong possibility. I couldn't even imagine that it would turn out like this. It has been the greatest 3 years of my life. It has taken me a year to decide what that I was ready. Ready for forever, and ready for my forever to be with her. So here I am, growing more nervous by the second. There she is looking beautiful as always just smiling at me as she sees me.

"Hey baby, are you ok? Why did you want me to meet you here so late?"

"Well do you remember this place?"

"Yeah it's the place we came to after the dance"

"Yeah and a place where I come to think about a lot of things, the most recent has been us."

"What about us?"

I can see the fear in her eyes when I said that. I'm not trying to scare her I swear, I didn't think that what I said would scare her. I smiled at her cute worried look. At least she caught the smile and relaxed a little bit.

"I wrote a song for two reasons, one is to say happy anniversary"

I said with a big smile on my face which caused her to smile and immediately forget any bad thoughts that were going through her head. She step forward to hug me which I returned and gave her a kiss filled with so much love it amazed even pulled back with the cutes smile on her face i couldnt believe she chose me.

"Happy anniversary! So whats the second reason?"

"Listen to the song and I'll tell you afterwards ok?"

"Ok"

I walked a few steps to my car and pulled out one of my favorite acoustic guitars. I turned back around to smile at her and got situated.

"So the songs called Moment of Truth I wrote it especially for tonight"

As I start strumming I see her sit across from me on the blanket I had laid out and just look me in the eyes as the lyrics started coming out of my mouth.

_"Here we are, in the best years of our lives  
With no way of knowing  
When the wheel stops spinning  
'Cause we don't know where we're going, and  
Here we are, on the best night of our lives  
And it's a go  
Let's make it last  
And cheers you all to that  
'Cause this moment's never coming back_

_"I used to know your brother  
But I never knew I loved you  
'Till the day you laid your eyes on me  
Now I'm jumping up and down  
You're the only one around  
And you mean every little thing to me  
I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more, whenever I think about you  
I've got your mix tape in my Walkman  
Been so long since we've been talking  
And in a few more days, we'll both hook up forever, and ever"  
_

I think back to graduation and how the last two years of high school were horrible. How we had to hide because her mom didn't like me, how we got caught and her mom wouldnt let me see her again, how we had to run away just to be together. But even after all that her mom put us through graduation day was amazing. By then her mom came around, she liked me allowed me to be with spencer. I'm thankful everyday that her mom had a change of heart towards me. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't allowed to see Spencer.

_  
And here I am, on the West Coast of America  
And I've been trying to think for weeks of all the ways to ask you  
Now I've brought you to the place  
Where I poured my heart out a million times  
For a million reasons  
To offer it to you_

"I used to know your brother  
But I never knew I loved you  
'Till the day you laid your eyes on me  
Now I'm jumping up and down  
You're the only one around  
And you mean every little thing to me  
I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more, whenever I think about you  
I've got your mix tape in my Walkman  
Been so long since we've been talking  
And in a few more days, we'll both hook up forever, and ever"  


I see here smiling and tears forming in her eyes and just looking so beautiful I cant help but smile and think of all the times we've been through. The good, the bad, the horrible. All those things leading up to this moment, the moment where it all came down to 4 words and her answer...

"Spencer I love you with all that I am and that I will ever be. You make me want to be a better person. I want to be the one who you come home to and talk about your good days, kisses you better when you've had a bad day, and just hold you at night letting you know that when we wake up the next morning I will still be there to love you for the rest of our lives. I've been thinking about this for the past year and well..."

I pull a small black box out of my pocket took her left hand and slowly go to one knee never breaking eye contact

"Spencer Carlin, Will you marry me?"

The next few seconds where so nerve racking, so scary, so great...I could not explain it. The look on her face when she realized what I was doing was priceless. A memory that I will not forget. Her face went from shocked to suprised to happy to loved all in about thirty seconds, which only left me waiting for her answer still

"Oh my god!! Ashley of course I'll marry you!!"

She tackled me into a big kiss which only made us fall back on the ground seeing as how I was still on my one knee but I didn't mind. This moment was perfect. My life was perfect.


End file.
